byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Dustkiin
The Dustkiin, said to be hiding from the mortal world in Dustfel, have long been a source of debate among anthropoligits, historians, and local villagers. Though they must certainly have once been a race in Itaedia, it is almost certain that they have gone extinct. Most likely, the information you are looking for can be found on the chapter on Centaurs. Legends In almost every language in every culture, there is mention of some sort of interaction with the Dustkiin, which seems to have stopped sometime around the 5th Century. Human In Iriiv, Gypsy Believed to be the primary reason for the split between gypsies and the rest of humanity, anthropoligsts believe that the "Stitched One" who appears in a few legends among the Gypsies is likely the Dustkiin diety/lord that other tribes frequently speak of. In the earliest days of Gypsie bands there was, apparently, a place where they gathered on the spring solstice to socialize, marry bands together, and share stories. The feast usually lasts several days, and it was not unheard of for gods to appear, such as Oberon or the Krampuk, and bless them and join in the festivities. However, there is one instance, when humans and gypsies were still considered to be on friendly terms, that a visitor came who none knew as a diety or any other sort of creature. He looked, they say, much like a doll, stitched together and yet moving and speaking as any other creature would. In keeping with their customs, they welcomed him to the feast and treated him with the honors of a guest, and in the evening he held up his hands, asking that the mothers stay their babes a while before bed, for he had a gift for each gypsy there. The stranger spoke first on the kindness and selflessness of the gypsies, and how he was touched deeply by their comraderie, even in this time of small tribes who hid mistrustfully in their caves. The stranger, in fact, was moved to tears, and those tears created strange stones when they hit the ground, and they later decorated the crown of King Ishara (which disappeared with him). WereKin Often stating that they are decended from the hounds of the Dustkiin, the last of which supposedly serve Oberon in the Antlers, WereKin legends about them vary considerably, painting them as either harmless tricksters who delight in causing ruin to a hunt to malicious agents of chaos who can crush even the most powerful of WereKings. Skridae Though they say the Dustkiin were not aquaitic, the Skridae claim one of the Dustkiin kings walked on the ocean floor frequetly to cause mischeif and make Skridae maids fall in love with humans. One legend, coming from the Wide Breech, Nygari Though little of Nygari culture has come out of Hc'rltopotl, it is well known that they, too, have Dustkiin tales. The most popular one tells of how the Dustkiin like to put the bravado of brave Nygari to the test, creating tasks and obstacles for them to overcome that they often can't, but die gloriously inthe attempt to. Yoonda Calling the Dustkiin the Dark Brothers, Yoonda tales often point to Dustkiin as the mirror image of yoondakind, and the most well-known tales all say they are the ones who were never born of the Golden Mother, but rose in the night time from the dusts traveled by the Unnamed One, and menace her calves, drawing blood from their ankles and leading them from the herd with false lowing. Sometimes the calf dies of exposure, sometimes the calf returns with great wisdom and gifts from the Sky Herd. Fey Gossip Though little of Fey Gossip is taken seriously by scholars, often a gem of truth is found in each tale. A common whisper in Titania's court is that she was, at one time, trying to steal the power and worshippers of a far older god, one who dwelt among the Dustkiin and possibly was the first of them. She tried various means by which to usurp him of his power, for this was before Oberon had married her, and she was desperate to further her influence to get his attentions. The Fey Court was still small at this time, and so it was likely that all who were in it at the time were present when the following occurred. The creature broke easily into the fairy ring the court was resting in, for this was long before Titania had a castle. The Dustkiin diety towered over all the fey, and when he spoke, all of the forest seemed to speak with him. He said that he was tired of Titania's antics, and he would, therefore, take all she had, and have her bow to him, completely and wholly his. This he spoke, and spat on her for her insolence, and disappeared. the Homunculous It is commonly held that the Homunculous gets his wares from Dustfel, and, if such Appearence Sacred Places There have been, throughout Itaedia, reports of off runes in hidden places which seem to attract the presence of both the Homunculous and creatures previously thought to be purely from old wives' tales (namely, caeder crawlers and spaederlings). These runes and cave paintings depict prehistoric legends showing either how that particular place came to be, or a tale of the creation of Itaedia as a whole. Category:Anthropology Category:Legends Category:Skridae Category:Gypsy Category:Yoonda Category:WereKin Category:Centaurs Category:Dustkiin